


【相二/ABO】竹马夫夫日常甜蜜片段

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	1. 第一章  幼驯染

01

如果问相叶雅纪什么是幼驯染，那他一定会回答你，当然是指二宫和也。

如果问二宫和也，你同意吗？

那二宫一定会回你，这是那小子自己决定的，不过这个关系也不赖。

相叶搬到二宫隔壁的时候，刚好十岁。年长他两岁的二宫与他是同一个学校的，也不知道是听从了妈妈的吩咐还是冥冥中自有缘分，二宫对这个小弟弟很有好感，还每天都去相叶家接上相叶一起上学。

小时候的相叶漂亮得过分，相对于二宫的英气，纤瘦的相叶更符合世人眼中Omega的审美观。那张美人一般的脸蛋的确也给小相叶带来过很多麻烦，那时的他喜欢紧紧地牵住二宫的手，身体微微躲在二宫身后，他知道二宫会帮他解决掉所有的麻烦。

二宫小学毕业那年，相叶难过得几乎要哭出来。

“和也哥哥……我不要和你分开！”

“傻孩子！”二宫揉了揉相叶的小脑袋，“和也哥哥在国中等你，雅纪很快也会毕业的。”

二宫是个很聪明的孩子，读的国中也是当地数一数二的名校。相叶知道那是一所他需要很努力才能进去的学校，为了实现和二宫读同一所国中的目标，相叶在小学最后阶段拼尽全力。

其实相叶知道，无论他如何努力追随，他和二宫始终隔着两年的差距，当他读国中一年级的时候，二宫已是毕业班的学长了。不过，只要能上那人上过的学校，懵懂的相叶觉得那已是一种简单又实在的幸福了。

国中二年级的时候，相叶身边的同学开始陆陆续续地出现了分化现象，性征的显现让原本相处和谐的同学关系也渐渐变得迷离。

相叶看着身边的同学和朋友变成了Alpha、Beta、Omega，并在小小年纪就收获了自己的爱情，他羡慕极了。

他想起了藏在心底的和也哥哥，他不知道二宫分化了没有。

在这个年代的分化，有两个很重要的时间点，一个是十八岁前，一个是二十岁前。如果在二十岁的生日过了还没有出现Alpha或Omega的性征，那么去医院检查的话，一般都会被判定为Beta了。

那天下课后，相叶跑到了二宫家，正巧二宫有社团活动，还没回来。

相叶半试探性地从二宫妈妈那里套话，当知道二宫还没分化的时候，相叶悬着的心才终于放了下来。

二宫回来的时候，相叶正在二宫的床上睡得香甜。

二宫坐到床边看着相叶，想起最近班里又有一些同学出现了分化现象，而自己还是什么动静都没有。

说到底，自己是在担心着什么吧。

因为喜欢了眼前这个人而衍生出来的担心与不安，随着年岁增长而积累。

这么漂亮的脸蛋会是Omega吗？但最近拔高的身材会不会暗示着相叶有可能是Alpha呢？

那自己呢？

会是哪一种？会成为和相叶最契合的性征吗？

二宫想起小时候的第一次见面。

相叶家刚搬过来，十岁的相叶怯生生地在家人的介绍下小声地叫了他一句“和也哥哥”，那脆生生的孩子音，可爱得不得了。

大概是一见钟情？

二宫也说不上，他只记得自己拉上相叶的小手，一起跑到附近的小公园玩耍。

时间就是这样地过去了。

相叶也长成了翩翩美少年的模样，他看着相叶越来越受欢迎，心里对分化的事更加在意了。

你会是什么？

而我又会是什么呢？

 

02

相叶分化了，在他十七岁的时候。

他是Alpha。

一个帅气高大的Alpha。

毫无预警的分化出现时，相叶刚好在二宫家打游戏。和Omega性征出现时不一样，Alpha分化时身体会很难受，不完全是因欲望的出现，是一种医学暂时还解释不了的一种情况，只能用一种特制药物去舒缓。

二宫看着救护车将相叶送往医院，他果断地跟了上车。一路上，他紧紧握着相叶的手，未分化的他并未受相叶强烈的白葡萄酒信息素影响，只是看到相叶难受地皱着眉，他的心也跟着不好过。

经过医生的处理，相叶的情况已经好转，只需在医院观察一天便可以出院。

二宫在相叶的家人离开之后，一个人又来到了病房。相叶还在麻药的作用下睡着。

淡淡的白葡萄酒味在房里轻轻飘散，清新但并不醉人。

“真好，Masaki是个帅气的Alpha呢。”二宫看了看相叶搭在被子外的手，想握住，却又觉得他们已经不是孩子了，再做这种亲密的动作，似乎不太适合。

“Kazu。”

相叶醒了，看见坐在床边的二宫，一下子就露了笑容。

“你觉得怎样？需要叫医生吗？”

“不用。”相叶坐起来伸手拉住二宫，“过来我身边。”

不知道是因为分化成Alpha的缘故，还是相叶长大了，力气也变大了，二宫就这么被他顺势拉入了怀里。

“我是Alpha了。”

“嗯。”

二宫也不挣扎，就这么静静地搂着相叶，靠在他胸前，他喜欢这样，喜欢靠近相叶，也喜欢相叶在自己身边。

“好开心呢。”相叶又将二宫搂得更紧了一些，“这样我就可以向Kazu告白了。”

“啊？”二宫抬起头，却被相叶轻轻地吻了吻。

尽管只是蜻蜓点水般的吻，却让二宫的耳垂发红。

“你怎么这样？怎么这么随便地就亲下来？”

“因为Kazu太可爱了！”相叶捧着二宫的脸，蹭着他的鼻尖，“我喜欢你，很喜欢，非常喜欢，是用言语都形容不了的那种喜欢。”

“可是……我都还没分化，万一我……”如果他是Omega，那当然是最好的，如果是Beta或者Alpha，他不知道相叶家能不能接受。

“不要紧，只要你是你，那就够了。”相叶认真了起来，一脸严肃，“我会等到你分化那天，然后我们一起向家人坦白我们的关系。”

“Masaki……”二宫感动地抱住相叶，“谢谢你！”

相叶紧紧揽住怀里人，想起小时候对二宫说过的话：【我喜欢和也哥哥，这辈子我都要跟和也哥哥在一起，永远不分开！】

他知道当时的二宫可能只是把他当成是弟弟看待，但在他心中，二宫早已在当年相识时便走入了他的心，永远地占据着最重要的位置。

 

03

相叶一直在等，等二宫分化。

在这之前，尽管他们是恋人的关系，但除了拥抱亲吻之外，他们不曾越界。相叶也一直依靠抑制剂来度过Alpha的热潮期。

但就在二宫生日前的一天，还在西餐厅里打工的相叶突然接到二宫打来的电话。

二宫一句我现在不太舒服，将相叶吓得魂飞魄散，连忙请了假往二宫家奔过去。

用后备钥匙打开二宫的家门，扑进鼻腔的是淡淡的橙花香，身为Alpha的相叶一下子就辨出那是属于Omega的信息素。

“Masaki，”昏暗里传来二宫的声音，“是你吗？你来了吗？”

往常熟悉的声音里带着颤抖与哭腔，让相叶的心一下子揪了起来，他打开所有的灯，看到了倒在沙发上，脸色潮红的二宫。

“Kazu！”相叶赶到二宫的身边，将他搂进怀里，“是我！我在这里！”

二宫的身上源源不绝地散发着香甜的信息素，相叶被这味道影响得有点头脑发昏。

“Masaki，”二宫从相叶怀里抬起头，“我是不是分化成Omega了？”

相叶捉着二宫的手摸上他自己的下体，“当然，”相叶俯在他耳边，有意无意地舔着他的耳垂，“你前面硬了起来，后面又湿得一塌糊涂，只有Omega的身体才会这样，这么可爱又淫荡……”

第一次听到相叶说出这么下流的话，二宫害羞地瞪了他一眼，只是那眼神在相叶根本就是在撒娇邀请，直让他下腹一紧。

“太好了，Kazu是Omega！太好了！”相叶将二宫打横抱起，“就让我来帮Kazu度过人生第一次的发情期吧！”

相比起相叶的兴奋雀跃，二宫只觉得此刻的身体陌生得很可怕，像是被打开了闸门的情欲不断地涌出来，相叶身上好闻的白葡萄酒信息素一边安抚着他，一边又让他更加难以忍耐。

从沙发到睡房不过几步，二宫却觉得特别漫长，他紧紧地搂住相叶，身体在相叶的怀抱里瑟瑟发抖。当相叶将他放在床上，欺身压了上来，彼此火热的下身隔着裤子贴在一起时，他才觉得一直以来的缺氧感有所缓解。

被牛仔裤束缚的高涨下身让二宫难受得泪光盈盈，他双手攀上相叶的肩，微微撅起嘴讨吻。

相叶俯下身，温柔地吻上了那人。用舌尖轻轻打开对方的牙关，早就按捺不住的舌头一碰触就缠上了，互相吮吸着，任由呼吸交换，停不下的深吻，哪怕深陷在缺氧边缘，仍舍不得分开，喘息细细碎碎地在接吻的水声里慢慢泄露，在安静的房间里显得特别清楚。

相叶的手不安分地在二宫身上游走，最后落在了二宫的皮带上。被吻得晕头转向的二宫只听到皮带被解开的声音，继而下身一凉，睁开眼一看，牛仔裤和内裤已被褪下，深受情欲和信息素影响的前端挺立着，马眼不时流出透明的腺液，显得那么惹人怜爱。

“Masaki，好难受……”二宫想伸手自己抚慰，却被相叶阻止。

“让我来让Kazu舒服。”

相叶扶起二宫，让他倚在自己怀里，左手握上二宫又粗又硬的器官。

“啊哈……”在被相叶抚弄的那一刻，放肆的呻吟声就这么不知羞耻地叫喊了出来，二宫心一惊，连忙咬住下唇，“嗯……”

背靠着相叶温暖的怀抱，二宫虽然神智发散，却仍能清楚地感受到相叶有力而快速的心跳，他的左手缠上相叶的脖子，用早已妩媚到极致的声音轻轻呼唤着相叶的名字。

“Masaki……”

相叶的右手从后环上来，将二宫紧紧圈在自己的怀里，并紧紧握住他的右手。

二宫第一次尝试到的快感，像是灭顶般涌来，夹杂着害怕和羞耻，让他不知所措。

“别怕，我在。”相叶低头给了二宫一个安心的吻。“将一切都交给我。”

相叶的手修长有力，拢住二宫性器时又十分温暖，手指沿着二宫粗硬的器官一寸一寸地摩挲，最后停在细滑的上面。顶端的小孔被刺激得像流泪一样不停地分泌着腺液。相叶先是用指腹打着圈安抚着二宫，尔后又用恰到好处的力度上下套弄着那个在自己手里颤抖着的性器。

未分化前的二宫从未有抒解性欲的需要，私密的地方别说是相叶了，就连自己也没有做过这么放荡的事情。

陌生的情欲，陌生的快感，让二宫无从抵挡，又因为帮助自己的人是相叶而渐渐放下心来。

“Masaki……Masaki……”二宫睁开轻闭的双眼，低头看着自己那里在相叶手里变成从未见过的狰狞模样，心底的无措又加深几分，“感觉好怪……”

“舒服吗？”

相叶松开被二宫紧紧握住的右手，顺着二宫大腿根部慢慢抚至嚢袋，将两颗球纳入手把玩。

“啊……”二宫受不了这么强大的刺激，大声喊了出来，“别……别……”

“不用怕，”相叶将二宫的耳垂含住，“享受这些快感，不用遮掩，觉得舒服就喊出来，不要压抑自己的感受，想怎样都可以。”

二宫乖巧地听从相叶的教导，凌乱的呻吟声止不住地在相叶耳边此起彼伏，勾得相叶全身血液沸腾，下面那个器官早已高高撑起，想狠狠贯穿怀里恋慕已久的Omega，想将那人操得泪眼婆挲，想让那人哭着求自己标记他，想让那人从此染上自己的味道，想让那人因自己的出现而变得妩媚放荡……

二宫并未注意到身后人的各种心思，相叶高超的技巧让他忘我，他颤抖的身体和不曾停过的呻吟预示着他即将到达高潮，他却对未知的一切既不安又期待。

“Masaki……哈……”

有一瞬间，二宫觉得自己像是被电流击中，那种无上的快乐以迅雷不及掩耳的速度传至四肢百骸，他像被扔到岸上的鱼，大口的呼吸着氧气。

他瘫软在相叶的怀里，微微低头看着自己喷射在相叶手里的白浊，羞耻心发作，微微转身将自己埋在相叶的胸前。

相叶低头看着他，二宫耳垂更是红得像要滴血一般。

他知道他害羞了。

“傻瓜，我喜欢Kazu，这些没什么。”相叶从旁抽了纸巾将浊液擦掉，低头吻了吻二宫的眉眼。

二宫喜欢被相叶亲吻的感觉，在未分化前，他就极喜欢这种行为。像相叶深爱着他一样，他也喜欢相叶到无法自拔的地步。自从三年前相叶分化为Alpha之后，他无时无刻不希望自己能分化成Omega。

他要成为眼前这人的唯一所爱，也愿意被他所占有。

相叶看着恋人仍泛着情欲的迷离双眸，只觉得心里那苦苦压抑三年的欲望已经到了破笼而出的时候了。

二宫享受着相叶的亲吻，任由他脱去自己最后的上衣。

“Masaki，”二宫的手停在相叶被牛仔被禁锢的欲望上，隔着裤子揉按着，“从今天开始不准再用Alpha抑制剂。”

相叶忍不住笑了。

他的恋人真是无比可爱！

用充满情欲的目光看着他，用这样青涩的动作挑逗着他，还故意用霸道的语气说出那样的情话，简直让他爱得发疯！

“是是，从今天起不再用！”相叶咬了一下二宫的唇，“我要Kazu帮我脱衣服。”

二宫好不容易才缓解的欲望在看到相叶赤裸的上身时，又再度蠢蠢欲动了。

他的Alpha身材实在太棒了！

精瘦而匀称的肌肉，线条分明的腹肌，光是用手摸就已经让人欲罢不能。

二宫能感觉到自己后穴又再次分泌出渴求进入的润滑液了。

看着牛仔裤勾勒出的巨大形状，二宫抖着手解开了那碍事的皮带和厚硬的牛仔裤，棉质内裤任由那器官顶起了高高的帐篷。

相叶看着二宫为自己做着如此主动的事，信息素开始不受控制地发散，酒香四逸，让两人都渐渐像是饮了酒般，有了微醺的醉意。

二宫看着从相叶内裤里弹跳出来的火热器官，脸羞得更红了。

相叶看出了二宫的窘态，将恋人拉进怀里，再次吻住那片水润的薄唇。二宫的双腿被相叶分开，跨坐在相叶的身上，流着淫水的后穴碰到相叶坚挺的欲望，求欢似的一开一合得更加厉害。

一度得到满足的欲望苏醒了更可怕，二宫知道自己渴求的是什么，被深吻堵住的嘴却什么都说不出口。相叶紧紧地吮着他的舌，任由两人的唾液沿着二宫的颈线下滑，二宫好几次都觉得自己快要缺氧至死了，却被相叶微微松开喘息，但没等新鲜空气更换几秒，相叶的唇又再上来将他吻个严实。

真过分！

明知道他无法拒绝，明知道他需要的是什么，却在这里玩挑逗的把戏，放任自己的身体颤抖。

相叶的手贴上他的臀部，又揉又捏，却就是不碰那个急切需要被填满的地方。二宫有些不满地想推开相叶，却被揽得更紧。

“Kazu是不是想要做更坏的事？”

相叶的吻落在二宫的喉结上，吻得他连话也说不出。

“Masaki……”二宫咬了咬牙，还是决定不顾羞耻说出来，“我想要……”

相叶闻言停下了动作，温柔地注视着被情欲折磨的恋人。英俊又可爱的脸蛋，肤色白里透红，香甜的橙花香味从皮肤的毛孔里散发出来，诱人极了。“你……”被所爱的人凝视，二宫一想到自己和对方都赤身相对，更是手足无措，只好伸手遮住相叶双眼，“你别这样看我……”

相叶知道二宫虽然年长，可是在这方面和自己一样是新手，全凭本能在行事，会害羞是再正常不过，也不再逗他，伸手将那遮住自己双目的汉堡手拉到嘴边细细亲吻，然后一翻身，将二宫压在了自己身下。

“我可是要看着你一辈子呢，”相叶俯至二宫的耳边，“和也哥哥。”

幼时常用的称呼随着两人长大相恋已经很少再使用了，现在重新听到，还是在床上，二宫只觉得连这个单纯的称呼都变得色情起来。

“别……别这么叫……”二宫觉得羞愧难当，然而身体却因为相叶这样的称呼而变得更加灼热，他忍不住更加贴近相叶来让自己降温。

相叶决定不再戏弄自己可爱的恋人，修长的手指开始在穴口打圈探索。

“好湿呢。”

“都……都是你……嗯……”敏感的身体哪怕只是被轻轻触碰，都会颤抖发红，二宫已经被那无所不在的情欲折磨得快要发疯了，相叶霸道的信息素更是将这种感觉无限放大，他都难受得快要哭出来了。

“和也哥哥别哭，”相叶吻去二宫眼角还没落下的泪，“Masaki会带和也哥哥到天堂去的。”

相叶不忘在二宫身上落下一个又一个的吻，濡湿的唇慢慢来到二宫胸前，先是用舌尖柔柔地围着挺立的红点打圈，然后再含入口中慢慢地吮吸啮咬，那种又痛又麻的快感刺激让更多的润滑液从二宫的后穴里喷发出来，相叶就着那些液体将一根手指送了进去。

“啊……”

二宫大口喘着气，初次被异物入侵的感觉没有想像中的可怕，但相叶手指在体内作乱的感觉根本就是在点火，他觉得自己的体温高得吓人，内壁紧紧地吸附着那细长的手指，不满地渴求着。

相叶抬头望向二宫，湿漉漉的小鹿般的美丽眼睛里燃烧着对二宫赤裸裸的欲望。

那是相叶从不掩饰的爱恋，也是二宫最珍惜的感情。

二宫能感觉到自己对相叶无限度的纵容，他揉着相叶顺滑的头发，双腿缠上了相叶的腰。

“Masaki……”二宫抵不过本能，将自己最私密的地方暴露在相叶的眼里，“我不要手指，我想要你……想要Masaki进来……”

二宫撒娇的声音里连哭腔都染上了，让相叶觉得自己实在玩得太久了，于是抽出沾满黏液的手指，将忍耐已久的性器抵在穴口。

“我要进去了。”

那突而其来的被充满的感觉，让二宫发出了舒服至极的声音。

“亲爱的，什么感觉？”相叶忍着不动，看着二宫忍不住微微扭动着身体，他又开始想挑逗他了，“我那里可以满足和也哥哥吗？”

二宫敏感的身体几乎都能清楚地感觉到相叶的形状，甚至连那上面的血管和跳动都能印刻在自己的感受里，他想去追求属于他和相叶的情欲滋味。

“你再不动……我就不理你了……”

二宫的话音才刚落，相叶就掐着他的腰开始投送起来了。

“啊……”

二宫被这突然的动作一惊，连忙像溺水的人一般紧紧捉住相叶精壮的手臂，身体已经随着相叶的进出摆动了起来。

相叶进入得越来越深，每一下的动作都不复前戏的温柔，倒是显现出Alpha的霸道与占有，交合处传来的水声和二宫支离破碎的呻吟声在睡房里分外清晰。

二宫被这些淫靡的声音刺激得脸色越发潮红，整个人像一只熟透的虾，看在相叶眼里可爱极了。

“慢……慢一点……”

二宫从不敢到忍不住望向相叶，深陷在情潮里的相叶英俊得过分，额上的汗顺着发丝滴在二宫白嫩的身上，滚烫得像是会灼伤人一般。

“好紧！Kazu那里好紧！”

第一次经历性爱的Omega，不懂任何技巧，天真懵懂，却更加诱人。相叶一次比一次更加深入地进到幽秘之地，将秘道的皱折碾平。

“告诉我，舒服吗？”

“舒服……但……”二宫说不出口，总感觉还差一点，似乎还有一个更神秘的地方未被发现。

“但Kazu还没满足，对吗？”相叶低头轻咬着二宫的乳头，“我们有大把的时间来慢慢探索，和也哥哥别心急。”

相叶放慢动作，一下深一下浅地找寻着能让二宫彻底疯狂起来的那个点。

“啊……”二宫的眉紧紧皱了起来，声音不受控制地拔高。

相叶似乎碰到了让他感觉很奇妙的地方，像是触电一般，又舒服得无法形容，那转瞬即逝的感觉令他觉得自己的身体变得更加奇怪了。

相叶吻了吻他湿润的唇，露出一个好看的笑容。

“是不是那里让Kazu觉得很舒服？”

“嗯……”二宫微微点头，身体忍不住想去追逐那奇异的快感。

“那接下来就好好享受吧。”

二宫不是没注意到相叶暗下来的眼神，只是无论是哪一面的相叶都让他爱得失控，不管相叶跟着要做些什么，他都心甘情愿追随。

“嗯……啊……”

那个凸起的点被相叶像玩弄似的反复碾压，又重又狠的力度，像是毫不掩饰的疼爱，二宫才明白性爱的疯狂是怎样的一种感受。

神智似是被抽离，但身体却自发配合，反复被叠加的快感如同惊涛骇浪，将二宫淹没在情欲的大海里。

他皱着眉，满布情欲的目光迷恋柔润，微微张开的嘴吐露着不成语调的呻吟声，相叶将他的腿打开到极致，用力地顶着胯，将自己送到最深处。

“Masaki……慢……”哀求的话还没说完，二宫便射了出来，喘息的声音又被相叶的吻吞了下去。

二宫揽住相叶的背，浑身无力地瘫在床上，高潮的余韵让他差点就呼吸不过来。

“光靠后面就能高潮，Kazu好棒！”

相叶拔弄着二宫那被汗水沁湿的头发，闭着眼享受着二宫后穴强烈的收缩反应。

缓过神来的二宫发现相叶的粗硬还停在体内。

“为什么Masaki还没……”

“因为我是Alpha，哪有这么容易就能满足？何况，”相叶有点恶质地顶了顶胯，引得二宫敏感的身体又忍不住发抖，“淫荡的Omega也同样没有得到最大的满足啊。”

相叶将性器抽离一点，小穴立刻像是舍不得一般急急地吸了过来。

本以为射了两次就满足的身体如此不顾廉耻，二宫羞愧得咬紧牙关，但身体本能一再地出卖他，他想挽留相叶，发情期的Omega无比需要Alpha在身边。

“Kazu喜欢我吗？”

相叶没有让自己完全抽离，只留下前端连接着两人的私密处。

“喜欢……”二宫稍稍恢复了一点体力，撑起身体吻了吻相叶布满薄汗的鼻尖，“很喜欢！”

“是什么样程度的喜欢？”相叶轻轻闭眼享受着二宫主动又生涩的挑逗亲吻，“是爱吗？一生一世的爱吗？”

“是……我爱你……”

“爱到什么程度？”相叶摸着那些洒满两人腹间的精液，用手指挑了一些品尝，“Kazu的味道好好闻……”

在相叶再次压到身上的时候，龟头的顶端一下子顺着两个人的动作，进入到了一个前所未有的深度，二宫感觉到一个更为柔软的地方被顶弄到了，那里十分敏感，只轻轻碰一下便能让二宫浑身发抖。

二宫不是不知道Omega身体里有这么一个最敏感的地方，只是没想过反应会如此大。

“Kazu愿意成为我一个人的吗？”

二宫从未觉得相叶会好看成这样，当他认真地说出仿如求婚一般的话语时，二宫的心跳快得完全无法平复。

“标记我！”

“想清楚了？会不会后悔？”

相叶不是不知道二宫对自己的感情，可标记又是另一回事了。Alpha一但标记了Omega，他们之间的牵绊是一生一世，至死方休的。

所以无论相叶内心有多渴望这一刻，他还是得再三确认。

“我想属于Masaki，而Masaki也只能属于我一个人。”

二宫捧着相叶的脸，细细地吻遍那个深深爱恋的人。

“我是你的！从认识的那一刻开始，永远都只属于你！”

相叶扣住二宫的手压在两旁，像是朝圣般将二宫早已布满吻痕的身体又再一次亲吻。

“嗯……嗯……”

相叶又再恶作剧般舔弄着二宫敏感的红点，而那里早已在频频的高潮下变成了深红色的挺立。

“别这样……太难受……”相叶的硬挺埋在身体里却一动不动，自己倒是因为发情期而想要得不得了，即使高潮了两次，却还是压不下对Alpha的渴望。“动一下……我想要……Masaki……我想要……”

生理泪水止不住地从眼角不停滑下，又被相叶温柔地吻去。

“啊！”

相叶毫无预警地插进了生殖腔，二宫整个身体都软了下来。原以为前列腺的快感已经让人觉得承受不了，但直至相叶进入到身体深处的生殖腔，二宫才发现，什么是毁天灭地的快感。

一波又一波，从深处一直散发出来，他被动地承受着这一切，身体的反应完全不受控制，他努力张开嘴想呼吸，却喊出无意识的高亢呻吟。

结慢慢张开，相叶的精液一股一股地射了出来，二宫甚至能感觉到那股热流在身体里的淌动。

空气里两股不同味道的信息素开始融合在一起，二宫伸手将相叶抱住。

安心感！

被喜欢的人标记之后，孤单不安的Omega终于拥有了实在的安心感！

哪怕之后会被这个人牵动自己所有的情绪情欲，二宫都觉得无所畏惧，因为相叶是自己最爱的人。

相叶埋首在二宫的颈窝里，闻着两个人渐渐混合在一起的信息素，张嘴朝二宫的腺体狠狠咬了下去。

“啊！”

二宫被前后夹击的快感冲刷得几乎要晕过去，幸好相叶那深情的亲吻，让他觉得自己又活了过来。

“我是你的！”相叶恋恋不舍地离开二宫的唇，“Masaki是和也哥哥的！”

“我也是你的！”二宫将自己埋在相叶的怀里，“我永远都是Masaki的！”

成结的时间很长，比他们刚才的性爱还要长，但成结是相爱的Alpha和Omega最幸福的一刻。

相叶伏在二宫的身上，两人的下身由结合处靠性器相连，他看着二宫由最初皱着眉承受那太过强烈的快感到后来慢慢享受其中，断断续续地哼出令人销魂的呻吟。

在结完成之后，相叶退出二宫的身体，两人匆匆清洗了一下之后，相拥倒在床上。

“我们再也不会分开了。”相叶紧紧握住二宫的手，“就像我小时候说过的那样。”

二宫想起小时候相叶牵着自己的手说过的那些被他当作是玩笑的情话。

【我喜欢和也哥哥，这辈子我都要跟和也哥哥在一起，永远不分开！】

“嗯！永远不分开！”二宫扣紧相叶的手，在相叶的怀里渐渐睡去。

从今天起，他们实现了小时候的誓言，成为了对方的唯一，并将陪伴着对方幸福地走完这一生。


	2. 第二章

这两天气温有点急降，通常比较早出门的二宫和也，总是被他家恋人相叶雅纪包得像只小粽子。

“喂喂喂！你要勒死我啊！”

知道二宫怕冷却又爱面子的相叶正拼命给他戴围巾，却没想到羊毛围巾太过厚重，让他几乎喘不过气来。

“我怕你着凉啊，最近流感严重得很。”

相叶将围巾松了松，又帮二宫绑了个漂亮的结。

“你一个Alpha从哪里学来这么多花巧的玩意？”

二宫看着相叶的手在胸前整理着外套，心里甜滋滋的。

“因为我要学来好好疼我的Omega呢。”

相叶抵着二宫的额头，忍不住在恋人唇瓣上留下一个吻。

二宫圈住相叶的腰，他总是很怕冷，恋人的体温很好地温暖着他。

“你一会到了北海道也要发信息给我。”

“嗯，你到了电台也要发给我。”

这是他们标记同居后第一次分别，时间为期一周。

相叶拖着简易行李箱，牵着二宫的手站在车站等车。

看着二宫上了车之后，相叶用力地挥手，直至公交车开走，他才坐上出租车往机场方向前进。

这次的杂志取材在北海道，需要逗留一周。这是他们相恋这么久以来第一次分别这么长时间。

相叶比二宫小两岁，相叶反而比他更早分化，两人忐忐忑忑地终于等到二宫在二十岁前分化成Omega，并在二宫第一次发情时完成了标记。

双方父母对这段关系也乐见其成。两个人在成为社会人之后便盘算着住到一起，花了好些时间才终于找到了一个价钱适合交通便利的好地方可以同居。

二宫毕业后来到了电台工作，现在每周有一晚负责九点半到十一点的听众来信节目，内容主要围绕各类感情问题。白天有三天负责听众点歌，还有一天传播时尚潮流资讯。

相叶毕业后面试了杂志社模特的工作，虽然他还没到封面男模的级别，但凭着优秀的外形和认真的工作态度，倒是一直都得到杂志社的好评。

这次去北海道拍摄是下期杂志很重要的主题，但这一周也是相叶和二宫确立关系以来第一次分开得这么久。相叶到了机场就已经忍不住要发信息给二宫了。

【好想小和啊，要一个星期不能见到小和，真的是太寂寞了。——雅纪】

【笨蛋！到机场了吗？——小和】

【到了。小和要好好吃饭，特别是做完夜间广播，回家路上要小心，饿了要吃东西。——雅纪】

【你好啰嗦！别忘了我比你大两年！——小和】

【可小和是我的Omega啊！——雅纪】

二宫看着手机里的邮件，心里被相叶的情话哄得甜蜜蜜的，他就爱吃这套，相叶的直球总是让二宫毫无招架之力。

【到了那边给我发邮件，那边冷，自己多注意。我先去工作了。——小和】

【好的，我爱你！——雅纪】

二宫看着邮件，耳尖都要发红了。为免自家年下恋人再发些什么乱七八糟的情话过来，只好不再回复，并将手机调成静音，安心地准备工作。

进入二月，大家都在准备着即将到来的情人节，二宫在麦克风前读着来信，想起以往和相叶共度的那些情人节，不禁在直播厅里露出了笑容。

他也该好好准备情人节礼物给他的Alpha了，今年是他们标记后的第五个情人节呢。


	3. 第三章

被标记的Omega总是很希望自己的Alpha能天天陪在身边，但是现代人工作繁忙，二宫知道要让相叶常常陪着自己是很难的，特别是相叶大学毕业后当了全职模特，不时都会出外景拍摄，两人从整天黏腻在一起的普通小情侣进阶为必须得接受现实的社会人情侣。

可再怎么接受现实，二宫还是挡不住那颗想念相叶的心。以往出外景通常都是一两天，这次长达一周，二宫表面不说，心里其实是天天在数着日子。

相叶明晚就能回来了，但今晚气温骤降，冷得二宫一个人躺在床上辗转不已，怎么都睡不着。他摸着自己发烫的腺体，橙花香混着相叶的白葡萄酒香，在卧室里发散开来，二宫隐隐有些情动。

“雅君，你在哪里呀……”

二宫蹭着双腿，腿间的肉茎受了气味的刺激，巍巍颤颤地站了起来。他伸手抚上去，那里被撸动，更快速地胀大。

不行！自己怎么弄都不够舒服，闻着标记后的味道，他更想要相叶了。他努力撑着身体走到不远的衣柜前，扯了几件相叶的外套裹住自己。

Alpha残留的信息素很好地安抚了Omega不安的情绪。

二宫倒在床上，相叶的外套们像一个个睡袋将他紧紧包住。他感觉终于可以睡一个安稳觉了，腿间的骚动也渐渐平息，真正进入梦乡前，他给相叶发了一条语音。

【好想你哦！】

二宫醒来的时候，以为自己在做春梦。

性器被温热的口腔包裹着，虽然硬挺着但却很舒服。二宫忍不住挺动着腰，这梦境太真实了，让半眯眼还不完全清醒的他又想陷入沉睡中。但是囊袋突然牙齿刮弄了一下，那感觉太刺激了，他睁开眼才发现被子鼓起了一大团。他想伸手掀开被子看看，却发现自己的双手被领带绑在床架上。

“啊！”

二宫惊了起来，却发现自己双腿也被绑住了，他拼命挣扎起来。

“和也哥哥不要怕。”

熟悉的声音从被窝里传来，随即一个异常熟悉的黑色头毛钻了出来。

是相叶雅纪！

“你吓死我了！”

二宫嗔怒地叫道，完全忘记自己四肢被绑住这个事实。

“惊喜吗？我本来今天晚上才回来的，但为了和也哥哥，我努力早点做完工作赶回来的。”

相叶身上穿着睡衣，居高临下地凝视着身下的爱人。

二宫的双手被他带回来的领带绑着压在头顶，乳头在睡衣下若隐若现地凸起，刚睡醒的眼睛迷迷蒙蒙的，看起来像只可爱的小柴犬。

“你为什么绑着我？”

二宫扯了扯四肢，全部都被领带绑着，虽然不是绑得很紧，但是要想挣脱开来是不可能的。

“因为赞助商送了我很多新领带，所以想帮和也哥哥把旧的换掉。”

相叶将被子全部掀开，二宫看着眼前赤身裸体的相叶和自己，羞愤涌上心头。

虽然已经是标记的关系，也交往了好几年，但是二宫仍是会在情事里害羞，这也和恋人是自己的幼驯染有关。相叶比他小两年，分化却比他早，两个人的标记关系发生在二宫第一次分化的时候。

到现在二宫仍是不太会主动释放自己，每次都需要相叶的带领，可是一但被相叶卷入情潮，他的反应又会诚实得非常可怕。他阻止不了自己在相叶面前放开淫荡的一面，所以他最后还是让恋人为所欲为。

“放开我啦。”

二宫看到相叶垂着眼一直盯着他的私密处，那种眼神让他觉得自己正被相叶视奸，之前被相叶含得硬起来的性器就不说了，小穴也在这种强烈的目光下不停收缩，他脸皮薄，加上又觉得自己比相叶年长，经常都害羞得不行。

“昨晚有人很主动地说很想我呢。”

相叶的手从二宫的小脚逐步上移，每抚过一寸，二宫的呼吸就加深一点。

“混蛋，别这样摸。”

二宫被相叶的信息素勾得欲望高涨，性器硬得有点发疼，想抚慰却没办法触碰，他小幅度地扭着身体，却无法将腿并拢摩擦性器，他难受得眼角发红。

“我想着和也哥哥的时候，会假装你在我身边然后自慰，”相叶含住二宫的耳垂轻轻啃咬，“那和也哥哥是不是也一样呢？”

二宫的心事被相叶说中了，脸蛋发红像个番茄一样。想相叶想得难以自控的时候，他也曾呢喃着相叶的名字射出来。

“闭嘴。”二宫将脸侧到一边不去看正在玩恶作剧的恋人，“你在胡说什么！”

“和也哥哥又口是心非了，明明昨晚还发信息给我说很想我，”相叶从耳垂一直舔到发烫凸起的腺体，“要不我们玩个游戏吧。”

二宫的脸羞得更红，他搞不懂为什么自己总是在情事上拒绝不了相叶，虽然说又不是没有试过在相叶面前自慰，可是这跟之前的情况也太不一样了。

为什么在他自己抚慰的时候，相叶要不停地舔着他的穴眼？爱液本来就因为他动了情而不停外涌，相叶像个顽童一样戏弄着他，一边舔得响亮一边还说着“好吃，美味。”

二宫羞得不行却又爽得不行，两个人交融的信息素包围着他，让他渐渐沉沦迷失。领带仍缠着他的手，在他撸动的时候常常擦过自己大腿那些又嫩又滑的敏感肌肤，让他不停地重重喘息。他的双腿还被绑着，这种羞耻的姿势让他无从逃避相叶的玩弄。他清楚地感觉到相叶的舌头正在不停地试探他的穴眼，敏感的内壁逐渐感觉到探进来的软舌，他被刺激得想将双腿合拢，但无论他怎样挣扎还是徒劳，因为他的腿被相叶的双手正用力掰开。

“别……雅纪……停下来……啊……嗯……哈……”

二宫已经没办法再专心去抚慰自己了，他性器在相叶的舌头刺激他的敏感点时颤抖着射了出来，他全身虚弱地瘫在床上，最近都没有发泄过的精液又多又浓，沿着小腹流到床单上，腥味让相叶更加想要他。

“和也哥哥累了吗？”

相叶含住二宫的阴囊，二宫也没有力气去挣扎，后穴因前面的高潮而收缩不已。相叶知道二宫的身体已经做好准备，再玩下去就太折磨他了。他解了二宫脚上的领带将人抱入怀里，他轻抚着那因为性爱高潮而绷得紧紧的大腿内侧，倚在他怀里的二宫便止不住地浪叫起来。相叶捉起二宫的手舔起他掌心里的精液，像是品尝人间美味一般。

“变态！”二宫有气无力地瞪着恋人，湿透的小穴已经忍不住自发去蹭弄相叶的粗大，他想要但又不好意思开口。

“和也哥哥想不想被变态操，嗯？”相叶咬着二宫那可爱的耳垂，像只大狗狗那样把那片软肉舔得湿湿滑滑的，“这个变态弟弟会将和也哥哥操得很爽哦，会把和也哥哥干得硬起来不停射哦。”

二宫故意不说话，他太了解相叶了，如果他不乖乖地顺从，相叶有时就会加倍想些玩意来刺激他，他虽然每次都表现得不情不愿的，可事实上他很喜欢和相叶偶尔这样情趣一番，他的身体的确很淫荡，每次也都乐在其中。

“既然和也哥哥不想被我的大肉棒操，那先尝尝手指的味道吧。”

相叶捉起二宫的手指一起插进了他的肉穴里。

“啊！不要！”

二宫看着自己的手指被相叶带着在自己身体里快速进出，淫液像开了闸的洪水停不下来，他空闲的手想阻止相叶，身体的姿势却被调整得将这些淫靡的事情看得更清楚。

“和也哥哥你看。”

相叶将两个的手指抽出来，湿漉漉的手指满是透明的黏液，二宫的身体还在痉挛着，他的确被玩得很舒服，但是最深层的欲望却总是还没得到满足。

“真的不想要吗？”

相叶亲着那张口是心非的小嘴，他将那些液体抹在二宫的乳头上，早就硬起来的红点被相叶用掌心磨得发红，二宫无法控制自己，他转身主动搂住相叶，屁股放荡地在相叶的肉棒上蹭着。二宫肉嘟嘟的屁股蹭得相叶欲火焚身，他掰开已经水淋淋的穴眼，狠狠地插到底。

“啊！”

二宫仰着头又射了出来，两个人贴着对方，相叶每一下的进出都又快又狠地碾压过敏感点，二宫的身体软软香香地窝在相叶的怀里。

“爽不爽？”

相叶低头含住二宫的乳头打圈圈，二宫除了呻吟声也没办法回答相叶的问题，恍恍惚惚间只会点头摆腰，好让性器进到更深的地方。

“爽……”在相叶咬住二宫后颈的腺体时，他还是艰难地回应了他的恋人。“再深一点……啊……”

相叶顶进了生殖腔，二宫的性器甚至来不及勃起就又射了出来，“讨厌……会怀孕的……”

“我们结婚好不好？”

在彻底迷失于成结的快感之时，二宫隐约听到相叶如此说。


	4. 第四章

二宫以为相叶说要结婚的话只是做爱时的甜言蜜语，没想到相叶似乎认真了起来。

两个人一起坐在客厅的时候，相叶似乎总捧着婚庆相关的杂志在研究，这种状态让二宫内心不踏实。

他不是对婚姻没有憧憬，可当这件事突然摆在他面前的时候，他便不知所措了起来。

“雅君，你最近怎么老是在看这种杂志，是工作需要吗？”

二宫终于还是忍不住，放下了手里的掌机，转过头伏在相叶大腿上，用那双无往不利的水润眼睛凝视着相叶，故作淡定地问到。

“和也哥哥觉得呢？”相叶合上杂志，狡猾地反问。

“雅纪长大了，心思越来越难懂了。和也哥哥也不明白。”二宫幽然无辜的口吻更加惹人心疼。

相叶将人拉到怀里坐好，抬起头用那双小鹿般的漆黑眼眸凝望着二宫。

“如果我想和你结婚，你会给我这个机会吗？”

二宫被相叶突然的认真搞得慌乱起来，虽然从标记的那一刻起，二宫就决定要和相叶共度一生，可这几年来，他们也习惯了同居的生活，渐渐也没那么看重那一纸婚书。

何况，相叶还年轻。他们的事业还处在上升期，相叶才二十三岁，他也不过是二十五，这么看来，又好像有点太早。

二宫的沉默让相叶也不安起来。

他是真的有想和二宫结婚的想法，从喜欢的那一刻开始，他就认定二宫是他的另一半，标记之后这种感觉更加强烈。无奈他比二宫小两年，工作上也刚有点起色，现在和二宫结婚，怎么都感觉委屈了二宫。

所以他才更不知道怎样的做法是正确的。

他最近接的都是婚庆相关的一些工作，心里自然忍不住幻想帅气又可爱的二宫要是穿上婚礼上的礼服会是怎样的迷人。

二宫的工作也处在上升期和拼搏期，他不知道结婚会不会影响了二宫。因此他总觉得自己似乎怎么说都不对，只好小心翼翼地试探二宫的态度。

“你不怕结婚之后失去那些Omega粉丝吗？”

“小和才是有很多粉丝吧？”

“喂，现在不是讨论粉丝数量！”

二宫才刚板起脸孔，就被相叶的大手糊了一脸。

“小和相信我有把你一生好好照顾的能力吗？”

相叶牵起二宫的手轻轻亲吻。

二宫毫不犹豫地点了点头。

“那你愿意给我照顾你一生一世的机会吗？”

虽然已经是标记的关系，可这话说出口，相叶的心还跳得飞快。当初标记时的誓言每一句都耳边，可变成现实又是人生另一个阶段，得考虑很多。

二宫看着他，沾满蜜的眼眸像是藏了无数的情话，“我的Alpha本来就应该照顾我一生一世的。我也应该照顾你一生一世的。”

相叶将恋人紧紧搂住的时候，他没有忽略二宫那红得滴血般的耳垂。

“我其实已经准备好戒指，就是这次去北海道取材的时候买的。你等我一下。”

相叶兴奋得有点语无伦次，二宫看着他乐不可支的背影，突然想起以前就觉得他像只兔子这事。

小时候相叶就是个爱蹦蹦跳跳的孩子，相比二宫的老神在在，小两岁的他真的可爱极了。这大概也是二宫不自觉喜欢上他的原因吧。

可是五年前他们确认标记关系之后，相叶的个性倒是越发的成熟稳定起来，以前还带着一点孩子气，现在都变得不太一样了。

标记前他们虽然已经在交往，可相对现在那种强烈的唯一感，真的是天差地别。而毕业后出来有了工作的相叶在很多方面都变得更加细心体贴，这些细微的变化，二宫都一一清楚感受到并且记在心上。

“小和！”

相叶献宝似的把一个戒指盒递到二宫面前，郑重万分地打开，里面是一枚简洁的铂金戒指，戒指镶嵌着一颗钻石，钻石的成色很纯，配上磨砂的铂金，比起一般的光洁感，这种低调反而让人感觉到一份实在。

二宫没想到相叶什么都准备好了，这行动力倒是让他有点意外，而且这戒指的款式选得十分对他的胃口，这让他忍不住在心里又多夸奖了相叶几分。

“小和，和我结婚吧！”

相叶单膝跪下，神情认真，二宫的心突地一震。虽然刚才已经答应了相叶，但是眼前这正经八儿的求婚场景，让他还是有一种在做梦的感觉。

谁都会期待自己的特殊时刻，像是标记，像是求婚，像是结婚，以及人生未来那些未知的日子。尽管二宫这人比较冷静早熟也避不开。他不曾开口提过自己对这些时刻的期待，也不知道相叶会不会和他心有灵犀，为他策划些什么。所以当这些真的发生时，虽然看似平常，但仍实打实地让二宫深深感动。

相叶这人，虽然单纯可又十分敏感，二宫的小情绪，他总是能很好地照顾到，有很多时候，即使二宫不开口，相叶就已经察觉到，并会用十分贴心且不露痕迹的方式来给予他一切支持或安慰。

二宫看着跪在自己跟前的这人，想起自己和他走过的人生，平凡又真实，像梦一般却又触手可及。

他突然有眼泪想要掉下来。

他从来没有试过像这刻这么失态，当他意识到那些泪水的时候，相叶的手已经在帮他抹着眼泪了。

“嗯！”

二宫再一次郑重地点头，那声答应轻飘飘但已足已让相叶再欣喜一回。他朝相叶伸出自己的手，为了阻止那些失控的幸福泪水，他拼命深呼吸，可这么做似乎是徒劳。

当相叶把戒指套上他的无名指时，他觉得自己哭得像个孩子，因为高兴而肆意渲泄自己的情绪。

“小和哥哥，以后请多指教了！”

相叶在那双温润的眼睛上落下一吻，二宫伸手将他抱紧，那些因幸福而停不下来的泪水一颗颗落在了相叶的心房上。


End file.
